The present invention relates to a method for preventing a BIOS from getting viruses, wherein a single changeable memory serves to store two copies of BIOS codes in two areas, in order to prevent the BIOS from being destroyed by a virus, or by abnormal modifications, so that the system operates normally.
In a typical computer, a BIOS (BASIC INPUT OUTPUT SYSTEM) is a set of instructions stored in a read only memory (ROM), which serves to instruct the communication between the hardware of a computer, operating system, application programs and peripheral devices. Since the beginning of computers, a nonvolatile read only memory is employed, so that a user can not modify and update the contents of a BIOS. However, currently, variable memories (such as FLASH ROM MEMORY, EEPROM, FIRMWARE HUB) are widely used, after a computer is actuated, and the BIOS is loaded into the variable memory and then it is performed. Thus, the BIOS can be updated and then the new edition of the BIOS is retained. But it is probable that the updated BIOS has mistakes. Therefore, as the computer is re-actuated, the computer will not operate normally. In general, a disk is sent to buyer when a mother board is purchased. The disk is the disk of BIOS for updating the BIOS and it can become damaged. However, most users do not fully understand this function and search other sellers to maintain the computer, which is not only time-consuming, but also is costly both for the buyer and seller.
In general, the viruses of computers can be divided into file type, starting up type, etc. The starting up type primarily attacks the BIOS of a computer to modify and destroy the program code of the BIOS so that the system can not be started up. Thus, most computers are loaded with anti-virus software to remove the virus. The anti-virus softwares not only occupy a large amount of memory space that affect accessing and communications of the computer, but they can not operate during initial start up. Moreover, after a virus is removed, the BIOS must be re-performed again, this process is very tedious and thus not conveniently.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a method for preventing a BIOS from getting viruses, wherein a changeable memory for storing BIOS codes is divided into two areas, one is a primary actuating area and other is a duplicating area, initially these two areas store identical BIOS. The method comprises the steps of actuating a computer from the primary actuating area and determining whether the steps of actuating exists; performing the process to a testing point, and comparing the check sums of the primary actuating area and the duplicating area. Through the comparison, performing the start up process from the primary actuating area and duplicating area and copying the data of the primary actuating area and duplicating area to one another to ensure that one of the areas have complete BIOS in order to prevent the BIOS from being destroyed by viruses, or by abnormal modifications, such that the system operates normally.
In the present invention, after the system is initiated, the system performs the function of BIOS in the primary actuating area. When the process enters into the testing point, the differences of the check sums of the primary actuating area and the duplicating area are compared.
1. If the check sums are equal, then the process after the testing point is performed from the duplicating area.
2. If the check sums are unequal, the content in primary actuating area is copied into duplicating area so that the two areas have identical contents. If copying fails, then the process returns to the primary actuating area.
3. If the start up process can be performed from the primary actuating area, the system starts up from the duplicating area in force. After entering into the testing point, the content in the duplicating area is copied to the primary actuating area, then the process is performed from the primary actuating area. If starting up process fails, then the system starts up by the BIOS duplicating area. After the actuating is complete from the duplicating area, the system informs the user that the primary actuating area is destroyed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preventing that a BIOS from getting the virus, wherein if starting up from the primary actuating area fails, the message is displayed on a screen. Thus, an interactive starting up process is achieved so that the user may understand the state of the system BIOS.